Pride and Prejudice told through letters between the main characters
by Vicky123
Summary: This story also includes a mini prequel.
1. Letter One

**Pride and Prejudice – The Letters**

**A/N: **Firstly, thanks for reading! Just thought I'd put a little note here to explain exactly when this letter takes place in the orginal novel Pride and Prejudice and how it all relates to this series of letters. This particular letter is taking place before the novel begins, what I think Bingley may have been up to before Jane Austen pictures Darcy and Bingely gazing at Netherfield - hopefully it's realistic!

There will be more letters to come so keep looking out for them!

And, of course, the wonderful creation that is Pride and Prejudice and it's characters do not belong to me, nor will they ever do sadly.

Enjoy! Thanks, Vicky123

**Letter One – Charles Bingley to Fitzwilliam Darcy**

_Darcy,_

_I am greatly enjoying my time in Hertfordshire. I have met so many pleasant girls and dined at many fine, handsome houses and estates, but all of them lacking a certain quality that could become nothing but Pemberley. I truly cannot express my delight in finally being in Hertfordshire! My company in general is very pleasant and the shooting parties, of course very pleasing. _

_I have been told many times of a family called Bennet, in fact it seems as though the two eldest daughters are quite famous among these parts! Alas I have not been to the area of Hertfordshire in which they reside, but I daresay I shall. _

_Louisa and Caroline write daily to beg my return to London, but I find I am very well suited to Hertfordshire, something which displeases Caroline due to the shortages of fine silks to be had at Watford, where people frequently change horses for their journeys further into the country. _

_I have had the good fortune to have been informed of, I daresay, very agreeable residence in this fine country, with close proximity to the charming local village of Meryton I understand. Although the charms of the Bennet daughters appear to be an attraction for many men, I will not admit to being such a man when I say that the village of Meryton boasts a sizeable country house belonging to a Mr Bennet and his wife. Their residence is but 5 miles from the property I told you of – Netherfield Park. _

_I will journey to see the house next Tuesday and I write to ask your assistance in this matter, for you are far more experienced in these matters. Although I shall deprive you of dear Georgiana's company for a few weeks, I believe you will grow to love Hertfordshire as I have done. I have also written to Caroline to request her assistance on this property, as she is to be house keeper for me. However, she will not attend, it seems, as she has several very important engagements in London to keep and does not hear any accounts of Hertfordshire to please her. Indeed, her response to my asking for her presence here was that she should not have let me into this wretched county at all, in fact she was sure that you, Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam would try to prevent it! How I despair of her changed conduct at times, Darcy – how interested in me she used to be before Father's death. _

_No matter, for I shall expect you Tuesday, unless you send express a decline of my invitation. _

_Forever in your debt, _

_Charles Bingley _


	2. Letter Two

**A/N: **This letter is written by Lizzy to her Aunt, Mrs Gardiner, before Mrs Bennet is told of Mr Bingley's interest in Netherfield by Mrs Long.

_Mrs E. Gardiner,_

_Grace Church Street._

_London_

_Dearest Aunt,_

_Not much has changed in Hertfordshire since you left for London. Mamma still suffers with her nerves and the various antics of Lydia and Kitty succeed in keeping her thoughts occupied. Mrs Philips continues to visit frequently and remains a valuable source of news and gossip from Meryton. _

_We have been informed by Mrs Long who you were acquainted with on your last visit, of a wealthy young man come to visit Sir William Lucas regarding the tenancy of Netherfield Park, the large estate not three miles from Longbourn. We hear, very animatedly from Mamma that he is very handsome and quite unattached. Mamma eagerly awaits his arrival, for she is forever hopeful of good matches for Jane and I. _

_Dearest Aunt, may I be too hopeful to wish that Jane may be able to form a happy acquaintance with this gentleman? I know that we cannot yet be certain of this gentleman's character, but I wish that she may be able to form an alliance with him, as he does sound very agreeable. I often watch her and frequently I feel that she is not happy with her current situation and longs to be able to have a husband and family of her own to nurture and care for. _

_After the departure of Mr Edwards in the summer, I have noticed a significant change in the way that she conducts herself in society, especially during the balls at the Red Lion in Meryton. His dealing of her really was very bad as she really was led to believe herself in love. His sudden departure and hastily written letter of apology hardly helped to end the sense of abandonment that she spoke to me of. Of course, dear Jane would hardly be the first to openly admit her feelings on the subject, but she did not speak of them to me until nearly three weeks after Mr Edwards had left. Undoubtedly, she will need time to be able to be courted by another gentleman, but dare I hope that the arrival of this new gentleman to Netherfield Park, may begin to improve her thoughts of men and begin to heal the wounds? Indeed, I hope and pray that she will begin to feel right again. _

_Our frequent correspondences are of great comfort to me, Aunt. Usually I confide in Jane, but when the matters of her heart are to be discussed, you are the perfect and indeed only correspondent! _

_I hope that this letter finds both you and Uncle well and that all the children are well. _

_Love to you both,_

_Yours etc. _


End file.
